Englishman in New York
Englishman in New York is a song by Sting. It is on Just Dance College Ruled 2, Just Dance Winter Party, Just Dance Summer Party 2, The *NSYNC Experience and The 1D Exprience Dancer The dancer is male and wears a black-and-white version of the classic outfit from "Fine China" on Just Dance 2014. Alternative Mode Same dancer, but uses an umbrella as a prop, and is more difficult. Background New York City in black-and-white. Gold Moves Classic Mode There's only one gold move in the entire choreography and it's the last move. Just simply move your hand to the left fast. Alternative Mode There are 5 gold moves. Gold Move 1: Raise both arms above your head while holding the umbrella. Done during the line "I take it everywhere I walk". Gold Move 2, 3 and 4: Lift your umbrella, turn the umbrella to the left, and lift your legs to the upper left. Done during the "Whoa" line Gold Move 5: Put your hands (and your umbrella) downwards. This is the last move. The One Direction Experience Version There are 2 gold moves. Gold Move 1: Simply Shake Your Hands. Done When The Bridge Begins. Gold Move 2: Put Your Arms Out. This Is The Last Move. The *NSYNC Experience Version There are 4 Gold Moves. First 3: Punch Downward With Your Fist (Akin to Love Me Again in JD2015.) It's done during the "Whoa" line 4th: Raise Your Arms Completely. This Is The Last Move. Captions In Party Master Modes, the Classic and Alternate (with an umbrella) dancers appears. Here are the captions attributed to the dance moves. Classic Version *New York Dance *New York City Trust *What's Wrong? *Big Apple Shimmy *Sweet Strikes *Come Here *American Heartbeat *Happy Day *Spring Clap With An Umbrella *Kick & Wave *It's Raining *Cloud Storm Dance Party Master Mode *'Englishman in New York' *Cosmic Swing/Sexy TipToe/Double Boogie/Frankenstein *Side Of Sorrow/Side Walk/Watch Out/All For Me *please help *'Englishman in New York' Mashup Englishman in New York has a Dance Mashup which has the theme Best of JD2014. It only uses Just Dance 2014 dancers beside the dancer himself. Dancers (No Repeats): *Englishman in New York (JDCR2) *Miss Understood (JD2014) *Where Have You Been (JD2014) *Follow The Leader (JD2014) *Wake Me Up (JD2014) *She Wolf (Falling To Pieces) (JD2014) *Starships (JD2014) *Sexy and I Know It (JD2014) *Troublemaker (JD2014) *Troublemaker (Sweat Version) (JD2014) *Wild (JD2014) * Trivia *This is the first Sting song in the series. *The Dancer is similar to the one from Fine China from Just Dance 2014. *When playing the umbrella mode on the Wii, Wii U, or PlayStation 3, the Wii remote or Move remote has to be treated as the umbrella for the best score. *There is a pictogram error at about 1:30. That pictogram is cherry red, when it's supposed to be gray. The One Direction Experience Version This song is also a DLC in the game "The One Direction Experience" *The Dancer is Louis Tomlinson. He wears a black hat which he takes it off in the beginning, black glasses, gun metal t-shirt, blue jeans, smokey gray coat, and gun metal sneakers. *This Dance is rated "Medium." *This Dance Has 2 Gold Moves. The First One: He Simply Shakes His Hands. The Second One: He Opens His Arms. The *NSYNC Experience Version This song is also a DLC in the game "The *NSYNC Experience" *The Dancer is most likely JC Chasez. He Wears a dark blue fedora which he takes it off in the beginning, black glasses, smokey gray coat, black t-shirt underneath, blue leather jeans, and beige shoes. *This Dance is rated "Medium." *This Dance Has 4 Gold Moves, First 3: He Punches Downward With his Fist (Akin to Love Me Again in JD2015). 4th and Last: He Raises his Arms Completely. Videos Category:Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Males Category:Easy Songs Category:Songs with Mash Ups Category:Songs with Party master mode Category:Pop Songs Category:Exhausting Songs Category:Songs that are zoomed in and/or out Category:Songs that are zoomed in Category:Songs With 1 Gold Move. Category:Songs that have a With a prop. Category:Songs in The One Direction Experience Category:Songs With 1 Gold Move Category:Songs in The *NSYNC Experience Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance College Ruled 2 Category:Just Dance College Ruled 2 Category:Songs Just Dance College Ruled 2 Category:Songs in Just Dance College Ruled 2 Category:Songs from Just Dance College Ruled 2 Category:Pictogram Errors Category:Dancers with hats/accessories Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance College Ruled 4: Showtime All Night Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance College Ruled 3: Party All Night Category:! Where ! Category:Recycled Dancers Category:Kevin Bago